Sebe Von Schweetz!
by sebed11
Summary: My own story, also found on quotev here: ( /story/3249965/Sebe-Von-Schweetz/1/ ) Has OC as main, name: Sebe, age, 11, Sister, Vanellope. SPOILER! BAD SUMMARY!


One normal day, while Vanellope was racing in the Random Roster Race, I was alerted that Turbo game jumped from his before game "Turbo time" to Sugar Rush! I freaked out, but when he came in, I thought he was a ghost and let him into the code room, since my mind often senses ghosts, and I did not know what turbo looked liked. I watched him and after a while I saw him try to delete Vanellope. He was in there for a while longer and a guy named King Candy came out, calling me a "glitch". And since he only messed with Vanellopes code and I looked almost like her, I ran of to find Vanellope and we rode away We drove to diet cola mountain, but as soon as we got there, Vanellopes kart glitched away! Then she forgot everything! I still remembered things, but not all. I quickly ran away that instant so she would not know she had a sister.

(The next day,) I decided, today, I would hide along the high ledges on the walls of Diet Cola Mountain. I ran to where the entrance is, and scurried up to a good, high ledge. I hid up there for a while, and thought Vanellope might have been caught. Then she came in with a cute, but junky, homemade kart. I loved it! I pulled out a red licorice heart sticker from out of my pocket and waited until Vanellope either left, or, went to sleep, then I would put the sticker on her kart with my name on the sticker. I then started to bust into tears, but I held most of the tears back. Later, she mumbled to herself saying, "I should decorate my candy kart! With..." She left before I could hear more. I zoomed down, making my hair flow, and quickly put the sticker on her kart, then I zoomed back up to my ledge. She walked in and she had a bucket of melted chocolate, with sprinkles mixed in! She poured it on to the front of her kart! It was beautiful. "I am glad I put the sticker on the back of her kart!" I whispered. She then saw my sticker and said, "Who is Sebe?"

(Next morning,) When I woke up, I overheard Vanellope saying that she was going to the candy cane forest. 'YAY!' I thought, 'I then can decorate my ledge!' As soon as she left, I charged for the ground at lightning speed, and raced for the exit. I zipped to the junkyard grabbing: 2 candy wrappers, for blankets, some crushed lollypop pieces, for sparkle, and a marshmallow, for a pillow. I rushed back and folded up my blankets next to my pillow. I also covered the wall side of my ledge with the lollypop crumbs. It was beautiful! Suddenly, Vanellope came in with a new kart. Also, she brought a hulk-like man. I really wanted to save her, but I saw they had a brother-sister relationship, so, I just watched. Vanellope did some awesome moves while relearning how to drive. 'Go, Vanellope, Go.' I whispered. She said thanks to Wreck it Ralph, the hulk-like man. She was the Princess... She is the best... :*(

(A few hours later,) "Night, Perfect time to make my Kart and plan." I said softly. (I overheard them saying they joined a race and I wanted a kart to.) I raced out of my sheets and charged for the ground. Then I glitched straight to the junkyard. "Plan A... Action!" I said, sort of quiet, but no one heard me. I started off with Vanellope's kart's leftovers, and worked my way up. It came out like vanelopes old kart, but with different parts. The wheels, chocolate chip cookies, the steering wheel, a lifesaver, the comfort cushions, cake oreos, the bottom, wafer, and the back, a starburst. I cleaned it up and left no trace. Then I pedaled back to the diet cola mountain and found a hidden mini cave. (you know, a cave inside a cave.) I parked my kart there and started on plan-B. "Plan-B," I started, "Will be me finding a gold coin and secretly entering the race then Vanellope will win her throne back and She will live happily ever after!" I started practicing riding my kart and I was Pro! Then I went to bed, dreaming of Vanellope as a princess.

After a whole bunch of screaming and yelling from vanellope, I remembered that today was the race. I charged for the ground and zoomed to the mini cave. I hopped into my kart and raced to the starting line. I waited for the racers to zoom ahead and charged after. Vanellope started following me so I stopped and let her race ahead of me. When she went by me, her hair flowed as she leaned Toward me. She winked as she handed me a Tootsie Roll and whispered, "Good luck sister! You will need this!" I then started zooming after them, happy that Vanellope knew I was here and appreciated me. I passed by everyone and then...

(!^%& ^$^&$[Glitching]^# &$*#%^ ) (ZZZIIIPPP!) (Bang) "Ugh... Where am I? I am in the arcade! Ooh..." I rubbed the arcade consoles excitedly, then dashed to the exit, remembering that I could Homeless, possibly forever. The door was locked, so I looked around for a computer, I think, and made me sort of human, by code. I also kept an "SD" card and ran out with the keys in the lock. Then I stopped by a store and somehow bought the ice cream with 'money' that mysteriously appeared in my pocket. I learned how to count money and I had $12.34 left. 'Odd...' I thought. Then I looked around

I found a Journal on the shelf and thought, 'I should keep a Journal so then I can always remember my experiences. I paid $4.57 for that Journal. I wrote in it. (read the online one. :) /SebeD11/journal )


End file.
